Institutions enter into transactions with various entities all over the world. It is difficult to create systems and applications that can interface with each other to create a uniform workflow and record of the entities because of coding differences, data type differences, varying requirements of users utilizing the systems and applications, regulatory changes, business improvements, process workflow changes, or other like restrictions.